


Kiss me already, you dumbass

by assasinduckie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assasinduckie/pseuds/assasinduckie
Summary: Ed's back from the trip, but he's acting weirdly formal and distant. Winry confronts him about it.He tried to give him his heart and now he won’t even kiss her?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Kiss me already, you dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic about the aftermath of that love declaration we got at the end of the anime.   
> This is based entirely on my belief that Edward Elric is the awkwardest guy ever and that he wouldn't know what to do after he had declared his feelings, right before leaving for several months. Thank God Winry isn't having it.

Ed was cutting the carrots, and he wasn’t doing a great job at it. Mostly because he was too busy frowning at them while he argued with Winry.

-All I’m saying is, it wouldn’t kill you to sometimes, I dunno, hug me without me asking you for it, or without, you know… asking for permission…

-That was only one time! I was just trying to be polite!

She turned around to face him, her eyes glaring at him.

-Ed, we´ve been together for 10 months now… I promise, you can hug me. And if I don’t want you to hug me… you’ll _know_. - she said while pointing at him with the knife she was using for cutting the meat.

He changed the wait from his metal leg to his regular one, looking away while blushing.

-Well, we never actually said it… That we are... you know... together... .

Now Winry was really pissed off.

-What do you mean we never said it???? I recall you giving away your heart, you piece of useless broken machinery!! To me!!!

Ed was now slowly walking away from her, as he saw her eyes flaming with rage, and her hand moving the knife around. His face was also flaming, but from the heat of his cheeks.

-I know is just that… after that I went away and then when I talked to Al, well, he said that maybe we should have been more clear about what that meant, and now that I came back I wasn’t sure if you still wanted…- now he was looking to the floor, ready for the worst. Winry’s look softened a bit (she had never been able to stay mad at him for long anyway) as she asked:

-Wanted what?

-Well… to be with me. As my… partner. - Now he was looking up and straight into her eyes, the same look of determination (and a bit of fear) he had given her that day at the train station. Winry smiled sweetly and let out a long sight, while leaving the knife on the kitchen counter.

-Well of course I want to be with you. You know I love useless broken machinery. – A warm smile spread over Ed’s face. He looked so happy; he was almost glowing. Beaming at her. Had he really though all of this time that she was going to suddenly reject him??? Had he listened to anything she had been saying for the last couple of days about being more affectionate? What did he thought she meant? He really was ridiculous. – Was this why you’ve been avoiding touching me for the last couple weeks? Have you been keeping all of this to yourself?

-No, no, I talked to Al about it.

-And what did he say? - He blushed again while replying half growling:

-He said I was being stupid and that you have been in love with me or something like that, since we were like 15, or even before. - Winry laughed, all the old anger gone.

\- Oh, so he knew before I did. Classic Al, he’s always been very observant. - Ed was still looking at the floor, his hair covering his blushing face.

\- So… is it true then? Are you… - He swallowed before saying in a rush- in love with me?- Seriously, how could someone be this oblivious???

-Well, duh. And what about you? - she pushed, walking towards him, smiling. He finally looked up.

\- Well, of course! I don’t know since when. It took me a long time to figure it out actually- Winry could see how nervous he was getting from her being so close to him now. She stopped just a step away from him. She was getting a little nervous as well, but she had now gotten used to it.

When he had come back, she had been extremely anxious about it, not knowing how to behave or what to say now that it was all out in the open. But he had been so formal and distant, and she had been waiting for that to be over for so long that a little nervousness was not going to stop her now.

\- So, now that you know, and you are completely certain that I reciprocate, what are you going to do about it? - He was pale now, clearly sweating and panicking.

She liked how much power she had over him, how easy it was to cause a reaction. For so long the reaction had only being a teasing anger, but now… She took one more tiny step, closer to him, but still a breach between them. She had played all her cards. It was his turn now.

\- Well… I guess I could . . . maybe, kiss you? - She didn’t answer. Instead she stared into his eyes and smiled. He leaned closer and closed his eyes. He had that determined expression again. God he was cute. And then, almost out of the blue, he grabbed her face with both their hands and kissed her full on the mouth. It took her a second to recover from the surprise but then she was kissing him back, with her palms pressed against his flat muscular chest. She could feel his heart pumping blood in an alarmingly quick pace. He moved his hands from his face to her waist and held her tightly, almost picking her up from the floor. She really did like that he was taller now.

They had actually kissed before. The first time (she wasn’t even sure if he remembered, maybe she would have to bring it up) it had been when they were kids. 5 or 6 years old, they were laying on the grass after playing all day with the dog. Alphonse had wandered off, flower picking. He wasn’t really that far; they could still hear him singing some song her mother had taught them. Ed was attentive of him being close, he had always been a protective big brother.

They had gotten into a fight for some silly thing and he was giving her the silent treatment. She hated it, him pretending he didn’t hear her no matter what she said, or how loud and close to his ears she said it. So, she came even closer and tried to make funny faces so he would laugh but nothing. And then she had an idea. She pretended like she was giving up and going back home, only to turn around last minute and stamp a kiss on his lips.

She wanted a reaction and she received one alright. He went all red and screamed “Winry!!!” only to then cover his mouth in shock. Then he had run away abandoning her and Alphonse and the dog.

And the next time… that had been more recent. Ever since they came back home, she had been patiently wating. She knew that he reciprocated. Alphonse had assured her, and also, he would get red just from brushing hands when passing the salad bowl or from her just smiling in his general direction. And she also knew he would probably need time. Still… she didn’t think it would be _that_ much time. Like, sure, it had taken her a fair number of months to figure it out but now, after all that had happened… what was he waiting for?

So, she grew impatient, and about a year and some months in she started to, well, to flirt with him. Like, even more than usual. Alphonse was on it, and even if she had never talked to grandma Pinako about it, they would still team up and manage to leave them alone pretty often.

At first, she wasn’t sure what to do but then it came easy. She knew that if she smiled at him and teased, they would easily fall back into their well-practiced dynamic, and when they did, he would relax and stop being so formal and awkward. So she would smile, and laugh more, and stand or sit closer to him, and that was all that it took for him to blush and she loved that.

But after months like that, still no progress. She would even get to the point of doubting if he was interested at all, maybe he did see her just like a sister of some sort. These doubts would creep into her head while working on automail, lonely hours in the little room stuffed with parts and tools. But then, he was so obvious, so transparent, that she became sure again. She couldn’t be wrong.

And then one day Al suggested to go outside at night to look at the stars. He had convinced Ed with something about some alchemy that used stars positions to code certain something, she didn’t know, she had stopped listening at alchemy. And when they had gone out, he had again managed to leave them alone one more time.

There they were again, laying on the grass, looking at the sky. She could feel Ed’s hand restless, next to hers. She was building up the courage to grab it when she felt the brush of his finger against hers. They were softer than her rough, worked hands.

Slowly and almost holding her breath, to avoid scaring him of, she turned her hand up, to offer her palm, keeping it close so that he could feel what she was doing. And then he had, also very slowly, while still looking at the sky, moved his hand to place it on top of hers. They had interlocked their fingers and even squeezed a little bit.

It was a small silly thing, but she couldn’t hide her smile. His hands were sweating. She waited a little bit and then turned her body to lay on her side, still holding his hand, now looking at him. She didn’t smile now. He turned his head to face her. He was also serious. Then she, rather quickly, moved forward to leave a kiss on his cheek, but he also moved, from the surprise and the kiss ended up landing on his mouth.

He had his eyes wide open and she could feel her cheeks burning. It hadn’t been on purpose but… it hadn’t been half bad either. Had he not liked it? Wy was he looking so scared? At least he was still holding her hand. But then he went in for another kiss, a proper one and now she was the one with the wide-open eyes. But for just one second and then she was closing them and pushing to be closer to him. And then the dog had come barking and they had jumped away from each other.

A few months later when he had declared his feelings, in that _so like him and no one else_ manner, she hadn’t been surprised. For months now she had noticed he was building up his courage and determination to do something and it wasn’t traveling west to learn more about alchemy. He had even called when he had been away. Like, often. Probably because he was lonely and quite bored but still! All good signs! And then he came back aaand… nothing. Worse than before. Stupid boy. Maybe he read so many books because he needed things spelled out for him. Well she could do that if he wanted.

She parted from the kiss to whisper in his ear:

-I love you, you useless piece of metal. And I also love kissing you so please, let’s do it more often.

They laughed, him awkward and embarrassed, she all of that but also proud and a little cocky, and they kissed a little more, and eventually continued making dinner with small kissing sessions in between.

When Al came back from working at the library he and Ed had created for the town, and Pinako finally got out of the workshop room, dinner was ready, and their lips were a little bit roughed up.

While eating, Ed placed his hand on her knee, under the table. Later, after dessert, when everyone was full and sleepy, she had doubled up the bet by supporting her head on his shoulder.

It had taken _so_ long. But they were finally there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was really fun to write! Except I completely forgot about it for several months! But then I found it and had it approved by my amazing Beta, Millie_Jean, who is 100% the reason I’m writing anything at all so, thank you! Love you so much!   
> Anyways, if you liked it and would like to leave some Kudos and a kind comment, I would highly appreciate it.


End file.
